The Light And The Dark
by Buddies4everinmyheart
Summary: What they thought would be a regular vacation, showed out to be a nightmare. They crashed into the jungle on some island and now need to fight to stay alive, but things don't really turn out what they had expected. Slight AU. Kennett story. Small part of Kalijah and Klaroline too.
1. The Trip

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to this story, I hope you like it! Please review, follow and favorite the story! But remember that this is my first story that I publish so it can be a little wierd or something like that but whatever, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Light And The Dark<p>

**:::::Chapter 1: The Trip:::::**

_"One day you'll meet someone who doesn't care about your_

_past because they want to be with you in your future."_

_- Unknown_

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, Bonnie, we won't have all day to pack our bags.<em>" The stressful voice said from the phone. "_The plane is leaving in 8 hours!_"

"Whoa – wait. That is pretty long time, no need to stress. Caroline, I know that you are really excited and want this to be a perfect vacation but you need to relax." Bonnie tried to calm her best friend down, even if she didn't was in the mood. It was really early in the morning, the sun was about to rise up behind the silhouettes of the trees, Bonnie could guess that the clock were 06.03 a.m. But she knew that Caroline was a morning person so she couldn't ignore her and continue to sleep.

"_Yeah, it might be a long time left until the plane is leaving..._" The phone went silent a while until Caroline spoke again. "_But it's not long enough. Since we are traveling with the Mikealson family we never no how much time we will need!_"

Bonnie sighed. "Why are we going with the Mikaelsons anyway?"

"_Since Klaus is my boyfriend, he is going with us! I told you this the day I booked the trip._"

"Yes you did, but that doesn't answer why the rest of the family is coming?"

"_They had nothing better to do, so they begged to come with us and I accepted it._" Caroline explained while sounding a little gone in her thoughts. "_But I don't mind, I think it's going to be pretty fun actually!_"

Bonnie sighed again, louder this time. This would not going to be a normal vacation, she just had that feeling that something would be different this time. Even though she didn't want to say it to Caroline in her peaceful moment, she still knew that something big were going to happen. It wasn't often that Caroline were relaxed and Bonnie did especially not wanting her to be stressed again.

"_Bonnie, are you still there?_" Caroline woke Bonnie up from her thoughts. "_Pack your bags now and come over to us so we can go to the airport together. It will be a lot easier if we drive there together. I have the tickets ready so don't worry._"

"Okey, I'm coming in an hour. What should I pack?" Bonnie still stood in her kithcen in her pajamas waiting for the coffee to be done, her hair was ranking in a short ponytail since her hair were not longer than to her shoulders.

"_Pack what suits you, it is our vacation so you don't need to worry about what other will think. It's our week!_"

"Sure..." Bonnie thought for a while what she would be packing. "See you in an hour."

"_Bye_"

The phonecall ended with a _Beep_.

* * *

><p><em>What should I be wearing?<em> Bonnie thought for herself in front of her closet, she didn't want to look too casual but she nor wanted to look too snazzy. Finally she decided to wear a dark blue t-shirt with a pocket on her chest, a pair of black jeans and a pair of brown boots. It were actually a pretty casual look but that didn't bother Bonnie, she liked to wear casual outfits. On her way out from her bedroom she saw herself in the mirror, her black hair was still tacked into a ponytail but she had made up a thin layer of mascara on her natural beautiful eyelashes, she hadn't put on any eyeshadow but she had painted her lips cherry red. She smiled, she was _ready_ for today's tasks and challenges!

She walked down the stairs and went through her kitchen to go and fetch her coffee before she walked outdoor, closing the main door. After that, she sat down in her red truck and started to drive to Caroline and the Mikaelson's house.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

Bonnie parked her car in front of their house and walked toward it. The dorrbell made a sound before the door opened. Caroline stood in front of her, smiling. She had a thick layer of makeup in her face and wore a pink dress and a pair of white high heels. Her blonde, curly hair was released and fell down her back and the sunlight made her light skin glow perfectly.

"Agh, you made it!" Caroline said while giggling, Bonnie saw in her crystal blue eyes that she was very happy right now. "Come in Bonnie!" She said while making a gesture for her to come in.

And so she did, while returning a smile. But the smile faded away when Bonnie looked around herself and saw what was going on in the house. Klaus and Finn were watching Sport on the TV in the loudest volume and Elijah yelled at them to lower the sound. Katherine sat in Elijah's lap while looking at her phone and laughed. Then she looked straight in front her and saw Kol flying through the room and the one who had thrown him was Rebekah. She laughed at him so much that she became quite red in the face, but it seemed normal for them 'cause Kol arose directly and ran to tackle Rebekah, when Caroline interrupted them all. _What was going on in the house could be described with one word; chaos,_ Bonnie thought for herself.

"Omg! What are you guys doing!? I'm away one second to open the door to Bonnie and you've already created chaos!?" Caroline yelled at all in the Mikaelson family while they all turned to look at her. "Poor Bonnie, look how scared she look because of you!"

Bonnie felt her cheeks starting to burn since she hadn't notice the scared grimace she had made. They all looked at Bonnie and greeted her with a small wink, and that made Bonnie even more read in her face since she hated to be in the spotlight.

"I'm sorry, love" Klaus said adressed to Caroline before he ran to her in vampire speed to give her a warm hug. That made Caroline smile and gave him a kiss on his lips that he returned quickly.

"Can you do that anywhere else?" Kol said while pretending to puke, then he ran to Bonnie in vampire speed. "Maybe we shall do that too?" He said while smirking.

Bonnie gave him a look that said; WTF?

"Kol..." Caroline warned him.

"Okey, okey... I was just joking!" He said and stepped away from Bonnie with his open palms in front of him saying that he gave up.

"Okey everyone, we need to start prepare for the vacation!" Caroline continued. "You'll need to pack your suitcases! Me and Bonnie just need to have a little chat."

"Wait what?" Bonnie asked confused. "Why?"

"Because of you're clothes!" She answered while she observed Bonnie's clothes with a judging look.

"What's wrong of them!?" Bonnie said while feeling a little bit hurt.

"That is what I have to talk to you about!" Caroline said while she crossed her elbows to show that the conversation is over.

"I like you're outfit!" Kol said before he walked away to pack his bag like the others did.

Bonnie rolled her eyes while she started to blsuh, then Caroline pushed her outside.

"Okey, one; I really love you're outfit!" Caroline said while seeing Bonnie's questioningly face.

"But... you just said that –" Bonnie started the sentence but got interrupted by Caroline.

"I know what I said. But I needed something to make them think that we should talk about it!"

Bonnie didn't get it. They could still eavesdrop since they were vampires? But Bonnie just nodded her head to pretend that she understood, she didn't want to start a long and bothersome conversation, she was still a bit tired.

"Two; It seemed that I accidentally booked the vacation a bit earlier than 14.00 p.m..." She told Bonnie while putting a fake smile on her lips. "We need to be at the airport in thirty minutes.."

"What?" Bonnie said in shock. "But it takes at least four houres to drive to the airport..?!"

"I know. That's why I wondered if you could do a spell that got us to the airport directly?"

"You mean like a teleportation spell?

"Yes, a teleportation spell! Can you please do it as fast as you can?"

"Sure, but I need a spell book -" Bonnie looked away at the forrest that surrounded them. "I can't any teleportation spell without a book..?

"I see, that's why I have this book with me!" Caroline showed the book in her hands that she was holding. Bonnie had not notice that she had hold the book all the time, it looked old and were a little worn. "I saw the spell in it!"

She opened the the book on the page that the bookmark sat in, and handed it over to Bonnie. Bonnie audited the page slowly and saw that it stood "_Teleportation Incantatores_" with a handwrited font, under the title there were a lot of words in latin.

"I will need blood from a vampire and candles to do the spell!" Bonnie said while raising her sight from the spellbook.

"No problem, follow me!" Caroline said as she waved her hands to Bonnie to show her to follow her.

* * *

><p>They walked into a room full of candles and in the middle of the room there was a glass with blood in it. <em>Where does she gets everything from?<em> Bonnie wondered. It was a dark room except for the candles that lightened it up. She walked toward the middle of the room and sat down.

"Shall I begin?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, please. We don't have a lot of time left!" Caroline answered with a grimace.

Then Bonnie started to saying things in latin that Caroline didn't understand, as she continued to speak a strange language she raised her voice. Soon she were talking really loud which made the vampires wonder what they were doing downstairs. Bonnie took a bit from the vampire blood in her hands and continued to speaking latin. And soon enough the room started to spin for all the persons in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>The Airport<strong>

Everyone opened their eyes and noticed that they were in the airport, Bonnie stood up and looked at Caroline while nodding.

"It's done." Bonnie said, still holding the spell book.

The Mikaelson family looked like question marks, not knowing what just happened.

"What are we doing here?" Kol asked.

"Bonnie did a spell that brought us here, because we didn't have time to drive here with the car." Caroline answered.

"What about our suitcases?" Katherine commented, still not really getting why they were suddenly here.

"They are still at home, but you won't need them!" Caroline answered again.

"So you mean that we packed our suitcases unnecessarily!?" Rebekah yelled angrily.

Caroline nodded, knowing that she should have told them before. She didn't really know why she hadn't. Before Caroline could apologize for making them confused, they heard a voice from the speaker.

"_Airplane 14509 is lifting in ten minutes._" The voice said. "_Repeating; airplane 14509 is lifting in ten minutes._"

"That is our plane!" Caroline exclaimed.

They all started to walk to the gate that were leading to the airplane, Caroline gave the tickets to the ticket lady that nodding at them. Then they all walked into the gate and then the airplane.


	2. Right Or Wrong Choice

**_Writers Note_: Hello everyone! This is my first story that I've ever published so I'm sorry if it's not the best... I also apologize that the last chapter was a little bit short. But I hope that this chapter will be a little bit better!**

**Strawberrylover1:**** "****love it already! please update soon."**

**Thank you, that's really warming my heart to hear! I'll try to finish this chapter as soon as possible ;), so here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::Chapter 2: Right Or Wrong Choice:::::<strong>

* * *

><p>The plane were almost full when a odd group of persons arrived.<p>

"Okey, we have booked eight seats in the middle of the plane –" The women with blonde, curly hair said. "So let's go!" She pushed all of them forward.

"I can go by my self, Caroline." The other women with caramel skin colour said while she twisted a bit of her short black hair around her finger, in the other hand she held her spellbook that she got from Caroline.

"I know Bonnie!" Caroline said with a smile while keeping pushing them forward.

When they came to the middle of the plane they stopped, looking at Caroline that was looking down at the information paper they had gotten from the ticket lady.

"We have these seats!" She said while pointed at the three rows of seats. Then everyone quickly sat down, leaving Bonnie and Kol without any seats. At the back Elijah and Katherine had sat down with each other, beside them sat Finn. In the three seats in front of them Caroline, Klaus and Rebekah had settled down, and now the three seats at the front were empty.

"Looks like we will have to sit with each other!" Kol smirked to Bonnie.

"Are you kidding me!?" Bonnie complained while throwing her hands up in the air making everyone around her look at her. She blushed, didn't want to attract attention.

Bonnie settled herself down close to the window beside her, then Kol sat down in the seat beside her. Kol were going to say something to Bonnie that was looking out of the window when a voice suddenly spoke to them.

"Is this seat free?" The voice said. When Bonnie and Kol looked around they saw an old women around 60 years old. She had frizzy grey hair, wrinkled face and old fashioned clothes. Her purple lips smiled.

"No, it's not –" Kol said but didn't get to finish the sentence.

"Yes, you can sit there if you want!" Bonnie interrupted him, while smiling at her. Then she smiled at Kol who didn't want the women to sit there, and she knew that, but she just wanted to tease him.

The old women settled herself down beside Kol, who turned to face Bonnie that smiled smugly.

"You're such a sweet little boy!" The women said while pinching his cheeks when he turned to face her. That made Bonnie, Klaus and Caroline burst into laugh.

"Haha, very funny! Continue to laugh, but we will see who gets the last laugh!" Kol said murmured when the women had let his now red cheeks go.

"Yeah sure, 'little sweet boy'!" Klaus continued to laugh.

"What happened?" They heard Katherine ask Klaus.

"An old women sat down... beside Kol and called him –" Klaus tried to explain but could barely get out a few words because he laughed so much. "She called him a... 'little sweet boy' as she... pinched his cheeks!" Then they heard Katherine burst out into laugh too.

"I'm going to kill you, you know!" Kol threatened Klaus, all red in the face.

After a few more minutes when all people in the plane had maked it comfortable for themselves a girl entered the walkway, on each side of the plane there sat three seats and in the middle it were empty, and there she was. She had black hair that were attracted to ringlets, the hair didn't reach any longer than to her waist. She had a very light skin colour that could almost perceived as white, the skin colour looked perfectly to her brown eyes. Her makeup was very dark, it almost only consisted of black. She also had a navyblue dress that wasn't longer than to her knees, it matched perfectly to her little hat at the same colour. On the dress there were big golden buttons that appeared from the top of the dress all to the bottom. She smiled. Now there were silent in the plane, all attention to her.

"Hello and welcome to flight _14509_, my name is Anna, the flight is flying from Mystic Falls airport all the way to Australia!" She started to say. "If something happens there are one emergency output on the plane –" She continued as she looked at her friend beside her gesturing where the emergency output were. "There is also a small book in the pockets of the seats in front of you, it's says what you should do. Now, have a good flight!"

When Anna had left they heard another voice from the speaker on the plane.

"_Welcome to the flight 14509, I'm the pilot, please, fasten you're seat belts now, we are lifting in one or two minutes!_" The voice said with a robotic sound.

Everyone strapped their seat belts with a _klick_. Caroline looked out through the window, as far as the eye could see, it was just asphalt everywhere. Except for a little piece of the sight, there was a forest with a lot of trees in it along the asphalt. Then she heard a humming sound; the engine was _on_. Seconds later the landscape started to move, or with other words, the plane started to move. And the speed increased with the time, soon enough the plane were moving so fast that Caroline couldn't have time too see every detail in the forest. And suddenly, the landscape was becoming smaller and smaller, they were in the air. Caroline could see houses, farms and great plains begin to form in the landscape, it was a great view. After a while they reached the thick clouds, as the plane were in middle of it nobody could see anything through the windows, only a few shades of grey and white. Finally they were above the thick clouds, and it was a incredible view, the clouds looked like a fluffy floor and the sun were even more strong and bright than usual, the sky were also beatiful. It were light blue with a mix of pink and orange in it. The light shined beautiful as it reached the clouds. A smile spread onto Caroline's lips as she autided the amazing view that not many people in the world ever experienced. Klaus smiled too, but not of the view outside, he smiled because of the person in front of him. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, which Caroline quickly answered it.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

Everyone were busy doing their own things and didn't pay much attention to what happened in their environment. The plane were flying over the ocean that never seemed to end. Nothing special had happened on the plane so far except when the flight attendant had visit everyone and asked if they wanted something to drink or eat. Bonnie sat and read in her spellbook, Kol was busy munching on his peanuts, Caroline honed her nails with a nail file and Klaus watched her as she did it, Elijah read a book with Katherine sleeping on his chest, Finn slept in his seat and Rebekah painted her nails.

"How long is we going to be trapped in this plane!?" Klaus said furious because he had to much energy that he didn't get to use. He couldn't sit still in his chair and he couldn't stand listen and look at both Caroline and Rebekah keep on with their nails on each of his sides, he kept trying to settle down in his soft seat but didn't find a comfortable position.

"Well, since we're flying across half of the earth it will take a while!" Caroline answered annoyed that Klaus couldn't sit still. When he kept moving, Caroline had enough. "Klaus! Stop moving!" She yelled at him and put away her nail file.

"I'm sorry that this plane can't fly a little bit faster, love!" He said sarcastic as he threw his hands in the air. "I'm not as patient as you are 'Miss Perfect'!"

"Oh, so it's my fault now!?"

"I never said that..."

"You did, not with words but you meant to!"

"No, I did not! And you should look at yourself, now I'm not the one who can't behave darling!"

Caroline looked around them, everyone was staring. She blushed, Klaus was right, now it was she who went a little overboard and didn't behave. She decided to not attract more attention and then kept silent.

"Can you both just stop talking!?" Rebekah said angrily and stopped painting her nails with a soft pink colour. "I can't focus if you keep being noisy!"

Klaus grinned proudly of himself for winning the conversation in some way, but Caroline noticed it and ruined it immediately by mouthing that it was not over yet. His smile faded away as Caroline started to smile instead. God she was so hot when she was so confident, he just wanted to kiss her passionately but it was a thing he did not want to do in public.

"Nik should at least be happy that he didn't fly in a plane in the 20's!" Kol started a conversation with Bonnie. "They had planes that flew as fast as a snail."

Klaus that was too busy thinking about Caroline, did not notice that they were talking about him. And even if he did notice, he wouldn't care as long as they didn't make fun of him.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked not so interested in the subject.

"Well, I have flew in a plane like that once, darling" Kol answered.

"Oh..." Bonnie said feeling a little bit stupid since it were pretty obvious. "But don't call me darling."

"I agree that the planes back then were not very fast. Once in time when I were just a little girl I went on a trip with my family to go and fly one of the planes back there. It were my very first time and I were a bit nervous –" The old lady interrupted them and said. Both Kol and Bonnie stopped listen at 'once' since they were not a bit interested at what she had to say but at least Bonnie tried to pretend that she was listening unlike Kol that yawned and accidentally knocked the lady in the face while he threw up his arms in the air to stretch.

The lady looked at Kol a slight irritated but didn't care so much when she thought it was an accident. But Bonnie knew that it was not an accident, he did it on purpose so the lady would stop talking. And so she did, for a second at least.

"Ah, I remembered when I was young... those were nice days!" The lady said with a dreamy thought.

Then a thought woke up in Kol's head. How old were that lady anyway? She had lived in the 20's but that was a long time ago...

"When were you born?" Kol asked not caring if he insulted the lady.

"I was born 1916 in a barn." The lady answered with a sweet smile. "That atually reminds me of something else –"

The lady told them another one of her stories but Kol didn't listen this time either, he was too busy counting on his fingers. This year's number was 2014, and if she was born in 1916...? 2014 – 1916 is 98. Wait?! Is she 98 years old?! Does they really let that old people fly with airplanes? Doesn't they get like a heartattack or something as soon as they move? Kol was just going to ask if it really sued that she was 98 years old when she asked him something.

"What makes you know so much of the 20's?" The lady asked.

For a second Kol seemed a little bit too disgusted that she was so old to even talk to her but then he remembered that he was like 1000 years old so 98 years is nothing compared to that. He also got nervous that he would have to tell her the truth but he knew it was not even a choice. "My fiancée and I are planning a wedding with 20's theme so we have been studying about it..." He lied instead and making it extra clear that Bonnie was his fiancée as he pointed at her.

"Wooahh, wait a second... what did you just say –" Bonnie said scared and shocked, but she got interrupted again by Kol.

"Shhh darling, I know that you don't like when I tell people about it but you need to accept it." Kol said calmly while putting a finger on Bonnie's lips.

Bonnie glared at him with a dangerous look, if glances could kill Kol would have been killed a long time ago. The whole Mikaelson family and the rest of the group started to giggle about the wedding lie that Kol had told the old lady, they had heard everything since they had eavesdropped.

"Oh a wedding, what a nice suprise!" The old woman said cheerfully. "What is the couple's names?"

"I'm Kol –" Kol started. "And this is gorgeous Bonnie!" He continued while pointing at her.

Bonnie blushed at the word 'gorgeous' but quickly pulled herself to reality again. She did not allow those thoughts in her head!

"Hello Bonnie and Kol!" The old lady said. "My name is Mary!" She said while held out a hand to shake it with them but only Bonnie shook it and Kol refused to.

"Come on _honey_, be nice!" Bonnie teased him. "She is just being nice since we apparently are getting married..." She said the last words so quiet that she could swear only Kol heard them.

"Fine.." He murmured and shoke Mary's old... old... old hand. It made him shiver of the thought that she still lived...

When Kol and Bonnie puffed out in hope that the conversation were over Mary spoke again.

"How did you guys met?" She said.

Bonnie saw her chance to avoid all the eyes to land on her so she took it. "Yes Kol, explain how we met each other ...?" A smirk formed on her lips as she realized how embarrassing this would be for Kol. Kol otherwise was not happy that the situation had landed in his hands.

"We actually met each other in a park on a warm summer evening, I was sitting on a bench reading a book when I heard someone giggle behind me and there I saw Bonnie. Apparently she had made a deal with her friend that if she talked to me and said how _hot _and _handsome_ I am her friend were going to give her 100 money." Kol said far away in his thoughts trying to make a good story.

Bonnie turned all red in her face since Kol made her sound like a little helpless girl who were like all the other girls that was drawn to Kol. "I think that you have changed the story a little bit Kol.." She said quickly before he could deny it. "As far as I can remember it was you that came to me blushing like a little _girl_." She turned to face Mary and pretended like Kol wasn't there. "You should have seen him, he was really shy. Oh, and when I think really hard, I remember that it wasn't even Kol that came to me. It was his friend, right Kol?"

Now it was Kol's turn to get red all in his face. "Yeah, but only because the friend had convinced me that she would take care of it and it was best that way. By the way, the friend was Caroline and she and Bonnie has been best friends since forever. So she convinced me that she knew Bonnie, right Caroline?"

Everyone turned to face Caroline that was sitting there not wanting to get involved in the situation. "Uhm, I guess so –" She got to say before Kol started to dance som victory dance.

"I told you so!" Kol grinned at Bonnie that had no reaction in her face.

"What a lovley story..." Mary said quickly before she thought they would kill each other too only to get the story right. "I see that you are very happy together!" She continued.

None of Bonnie or Kol said something, they just sat there didn't know how to respond. They weren't actually a real couple...

"Can't I just ask something that I have missed so much in this life?" Mary asked and the fake couple nodded. "Love! Can you guys please kiss each other?"

Bonnie and Kol froze to ice as Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Finn, Elijah and Katherine burst out in laugh. They did really not see this coming, and they all thought it was a little bit wierd that she wanted to see them kissing each other. That is not really a question you ask someone you just met.

"You don't have to if you don't want to.." Mary said confused why it was so funny.

"No, it's okey. We can do it!" Kol answered quickly that made the laughing group laugh even more so they couldn't breath.

"Actually –" Bonnie had time to say before Kol leant over and pressed his lips against her's. Before she had time to react Kol pulled away from her and turned to Mary.

"Happy?" He said pretending like he was forced to do it but he was actually enjoying the three seconds it had lasted.

"Aww, young love!" Mary said with her hands over her chest where her heart was beating.

All attention was on Bonnie that no reaction of the kiss, she stood in the exact position she had been in when he kissed her. She were literally frozed.

After a few seconds she started to move to sit in a more comfortable position, but still had no expression on her face.

"So was it a good kiss? –" Kol started but Bonnie cut him off.

"Don't." She said short while looking at him straight in his deep, hazel brown eyes. She didn't want to admit to herself or _anyone_ that she wanted to kiss him again, or that it had been a short but good kiss. She just couldn't let herself think like that.

"Well, I'm going to the restroom so if anyone needs me I'm going to be in there..." Kol said as he buckled up his seat belt and walked away from where the giggling group sat.

"How did he or you proposed?" Mary said with a lot of excitement in her voice.

"You will get to know that one later..." Bonnie said slightly sarcastic but sweet as she patted the woman's shoulder.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they saw that Kol was coming back from the restroom but didn't care too much to welcome him back. But as soon as they heard a girl's voice scream the odd group turned their attention to Kol.<p>

"What? I didn't do something!" He said slightly hurt putting his hand on his heart. "Why did you guys think I did something?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at that statement, they all knew that he knew why.

But when they realized that someone didn't scream because of Kol they looked around and found a crowd of people gathered around the windows on the other side of the plane. As soon as they noticed the crowd of peaople they also noticed that one of the airplane's wings were in flames; it was on fire!

The plane started slowly to tilt to one side when they heard a voice from the voice from the speaker started to talk. "_This is the pilot, there has been an accident on the plane and I ask you to slowly walk to the emergency exits. Please keep calm._" Now the airplane started to spin and everyone quickly ran to the emergency exits and pushed away everyone that were in their way. "_I repeat;_ t_his is the pilot, there has been an accident on the plane and I ask you to slowly walk to the emergency exits. Keep calm_."

The vampire's turned to Bonnie. "Can't you fix this?" Klaus said particularly. Bonnie turned a few pages in her spell book but then she increased her gaze and shook her head.

Klaus that had been calm rushed to the emergency exit door with a firm grip around her arm. The others followed behind him, they cut their way through the crowd as easy as a knife cut through butter. When he reached the emergency exit he pushed at a button that said '_emergency exit : pull here_', but when he pushed it it accidentally broke and fell into small pieces. Not until then he realized that he was a little tensed, when he looked around he found a lot of persons that seemed upset or nervous that he had broked the only thing that could help them survive.

"Why did you do that?!" Rebekah screamed at him.

"It was already broken before I came..." Klaus lied while scratched his neck nervously. "Are you sure that you can't do something?" He said as he turned to Bonnie.

"No..." She asnwered annoyed and pretended reading in her spellbook, but then she lit up as she saw something and everyone wondered why. "But I can do a spell that protects us from fire and the crash..."

"Good, do that!" Everyone said at the same time.

"We're running out of time..." Caroline said while she looked out through the window, they were really close to the water. But they still had a lot of time left.

"Et spiritus entitatum, protegi necesse aqua et igni –" Bonnie started as she closed her eyes and felt the presence of the spirits. "Ut sol et luna lucet, melius coniungi, pares fortes."

She kept talking in latin but none of them understood what she said, and suddenly she opened her eyes.

"What about the others? Will I just let them die!?" Bonnie said upset, she didn't want anyone to die unnecessarily.

"Yes, we are vampire's. We can't stand fire, we will die then..." Klaus aswered.

"But everyone else will die too, they are humans."

"Yes, but we are you're friends so kepp doing the spell now!"

"Please Bonnie..." Caroline got into the conversation. "For us."

Bonnie didn't know what to do, she just couldn't let them all die. But she couldn't protect everyone, she wasn't that powerful to save 100 of lifes. She thought a while of it that seemed to be a eternity but were only a few seconds, then she decided.

She continued to do the spell and talk in latin, and the stranger's around them had no idea what was going on.

After a few sentences she opened her eyes again, and nodded. "I'm done, we are now safe..." She said as she looked at her friends with a sweet smile. But when she looked around she saw families, friends and lonley people stand there as their lifes flashed in front of them they knew that they were going to do die. The smile on Bonnie's lips faded away, she did not like this view. A single tear made it's way down her cheek. The last second's seemed to last forever, everything went in slow motion.

But she didn't have enough time to say something as the deadline expired, the airplane stopped spinning and everyone in the plane flew up to the ceiling. Then they all fell down lifeless to the floor again. The plane had crashed, but it didn't sink. It had not crashed in the ocean...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Writers Note<em>: Dun dun dun... Thanks for reading this! I hoped you liked it, please review, favorite and follow it :) I'm sorry if it took a little long time to do but stay tuned to the next chapter, I will try to finish it as fast as I can ;D**


	3. Wicked Wonderland

_**Writer's Note:**_** Who is not good at update stories? ME! I'm sorry that it have taken a while since last time but I hope you can forgive me. I love you're reviews so much and I'm kind of addicted to them... hehehe. I also wants to say thank you to all you who have follow and favorite this story 3**

** – KolxBonnieislove: "I love this so much! I've just started reading it and I'm already glued to the story! Please update soon :)"**

**Thank you, I'm happy that you like it! I'll update as soon as I can but when I publish this chapter it will probably have taken a while... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::Chapter 3: Wicked Wonderland:::::<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Black. Everything was black. A small glimpse of light tried to come in and succeeded. In front of her stood a girl with caramel skin colour, her emerald green eyes smiled and so did her mouth. She was dressed in a white dress that seemed very comfortable.<em>

"_Caroline, you came..." The girl said as she played with her short, black hair._

"_Bonnie...?" Caroline said confused. "Came to what?"_

_Not until now she noticed that they were on a meadow with rich green grass, above her were the bluest sky she had ever seen with only a few white clouds on it. The meadow were surrounded by a forest and at the visible boundary it sat a red cute little house with orange roof._

"_Home." Bonnie said which made Caroline remember she was still there._

"_Home...?" Caroline asked herself. "This is not my home?"_

"_It will be." Bonnie said with a calm voice._

"_When?" When Bonnie didn't answer Caroline tried to continue the conversation. "Why does it feel like you are keeping something from me?"_

"_Remember that you are stronger than you think Caroline."_

"_You didn't answer my question."_

_Bonnie just smiled. "You need to go back now."_

"_Back to...?" Caroline asked._

"_So many questions, so little time." Bonnie said while keeping her sweet smile. She held out her hand expecting Caroline to take it. Caroline hesitated at first but layed her hand in Bonnie's, as she did that a strong light came from their hands. "You will need my life to wake up. The other's is stronger than you but you will need my help."_

"_What?" Caroline aked upset before she understood what Bonnie really had said, but before she had time to stop her the light took over the whole meadow and Bonnie disappeared in the light like everything else._

* * *

><p>Caroline opened her eyes with a gasp while she looked around searching for the reality and took in the surroundings. Then she saw the most terrifying sight in her life. Everyone was lying drop dead on the floor, no one moved. She sat up and saw that her friends didn't either move, except for Katherine that slowly moved her hand and soon she opened her eyes too.<p>

"Aghh..." She groaned and looked around at her. "What happened?"

"The plane crashed..." Caroline answered low.

"Ohh..." Katherine said turning her gaze to Elijah that opened his eyes too. She shoved herself to him and hugged him hard, he didn't know what was going on first but he didn't care about that as long as Katherine was with him.

Soon everyone had woken up except for Bonnie whose body did not try to even move. It had taken a while and Caroline was getting worried, she did not want to lose her best friend.

"She is coming back, right?" Caroline asked afraid of the answer remembered her dream or whatever it had been. A slowly tear made it's way down her cheek.

"No need to worry love." Klaus aswered her question as he stroked her golden hair to calm her down. "She is probably just taking a bit longer to wake up since she isn't a vampire."

And just like that Bonnie gasped for air while flying up in a sitting position. When she looked around she saw everyone stare at her with wide eyes, except for all the strangers that were all over the plane lying dead.

"Bonnie, you're back!" Caroline said and rushed to her i vampire speed to hug her, which made Bonnie shocked at first but hugged her back.

"Yes I am." Bonnie said not really understanding why Caroline were so shocked, of course she was back.

"It must just have been a dream..." Caroline whispered to herself.

"What?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Nothing..." Caroline said blushing, Bonnie audited her slowly to see if she hid something for her but she decided to drop the subject.

"Why aren't we sinking?" She said quickly without a second thought.

"I don't know, we can't see anything through the windows." Kol said annoyed, the window's were really small or had broken so much that you couldn't see through it 'cause of all the cracks. "Let's go out and explore."

No one protested just followed him to the door that he kicked away with supernatural strength. As they all walked outside their faces dropped and opened their mouthes to a big O. They weren't out in the ocean, they were in a forest. Or no, it wasn't a forest... it was a jungle. The tree's were as high as a tower, the tree trunk was mellow brown and hissed around itself all the way to the treetop that were filled with green leaves that grew so close to each other so it formed a roof, only a few sunbeams touched the ground. From all the jungle trees hung green lianas that also touched the ground that were filled with mud and dirt but was still attacked by all sort of bushes and wierd plants. Flowers of all sizes, colours and shapes grew everywhere like weed.

"Wow.." Katherine said stunned.

"This... is.." Rebekah started with a dreamy thought. "Amazing."

"What will we do?" Elijah interrupted them from their thoughts.

"Shut up." Klaus said without taking his gaze from the amazing jungle.

Everyone just stared at the amazing view but not Elijah that became irritated that no one was listening to him. They had just crash landed with a airplane and many people had died because of it and his family and friends stands there like nothing had happened staring at the thick jungle with really soggy air.

"I need to take a picture and post it on Instagram!" Katherine announced while she developed her phone.

"Seriously!?" Bonnie said while turning around to look at Katherine.

"What is this?" Katherine said ignoring Bonnie as she shook her phone. "I have no wifi here!?"

"Maybe because we are in a jungle on a undiscovered island somewhere in the Atlantic!" Caroline said upset like it was obvious which it was.

"We need to come up with a plan how we will do!" Elijah said without much emotions.

"We need to stick together!" Kol told them with a serious voice. "I saw a movie once about that a group of tennagers had crash landed on a island an then the got seperated from each other and then they all died." He smirked when he thought about the silly movie.

"We are vampire's, we don't die so easy." Klaus said annoyed.

"Whatever –" Katherine said not listening to what they had said, she was lost in trying to make her phone work. She started to walk somewhere away from the group into the jungle with her phone up in the air.

"Katerina, wait!" Elijah said following her.

"No Elijah, come back!" Rebekah screamed after him, but when he didn't hear she ran after him. Klaus that didn't want to lose his little sister in the jungle followed her with a steady grip around Caroline's arm forcing her to come with him.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said terrified and followed them.

"Did they even listen to me?" Kol asked annoyed.

"Does anyone ever?" Finn smirked to himself walking in the direction the other's had left in.

"Hey, wait!" Kol yelled after the group not wanting to be left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

The group followed Katherine that still looked down at her phone trying to get wifi, they had gone through what seemed to be an eternity in the jungle and they started to wonder how big this jungle really was. But it all looked like the same everywhere with trees, bushes, flowers and other plants. A few sunbeams still touched the ground but it was getting late, if they could see the sky it would be full of of colours like pink, orange and yellow and the sun would be going down in the horizon. But under the roof of leaves it all just looked the same like earlier except that it was getting darker.

"How long has we being walking?" Bonnie complained, she was tired and her feets was hurting every time she took a new step.

"I don't know..." Caroline said. "I don't even know where we are going?"

"None of us know that, we are still moving because of Katherine's stupid phone!" Rebekah hissed also tired.

"Hey, I heard that!" Katherine hissed back at her. "Don't listen to her my little sweetheart –" She whispered to her phone as she caressed it.

Rebekah rolled her eyes slowly, sometimes Katherine could be really silly...

* * *

><p>It seemed that they had walked the whole day in the jungle since it was really dark now, almost black. The only thing that made the jungle a little brighter was the moon light that shined with a cold white colour.<p>

"You won't get any connection to the internet, you know that, right?!" Rebekah almost screamed at Katherine, she din't mean to but she was really tired and her nails were totally ruined.

Katherine raised her head to Rebekah and smirked at her, she knew that but she didn't care about to get wifi any more. The only reason she had kept on walking the last 2 hours were because she wanted to see how long her friends coped to go before they would have a eruption.

"Rebekah is right Katerina," Elijah said serious. "We should stop looking for 'wefe' on this lost island."

"It's 'wifi'." Caroline corrected him and Elijah turned to her and glared irritated.

"Okey, we should stop looking for 'wefi'," He said and Caroline hit herself in the forehead with her palm because he still didn't know how to pronounce it. Did he even know what it was? "We should instead looking for shelter and somewhere to sleep for the night." He continued.

"But we don't need any shelter, we are pretty resistant..." Klaus said and wanted to end the conversation, the last thing he wanted were to search for some safe place, they were vampire's and didn't need to worry about to die.

"Yes, but we all aren't that.." Elijah aswered and meant Bonnie when he said it.

"Oh..." Klaus said and turned to Bonnie that was sitting on a rock. "Well then, let's go."

When they all started to walk forward through the dense vegetation they all heard something behind them coming from the bush.

"Is it just me that see that that bush have eyes," Finn started slowly. "Like thirty eyes..."

"No, it's not just you –" Rebekah answered. "Don't move or make a sound!"

"But what should we do –" Caroline said but got interrupted.

"I said do not move or make a _sound_!" Rebekah yelled low.

"We need to have some sort of plan.." Bonnie nervously said.

"Does no one listen to me!? I said don't make a _SOUND_!" Rebekah yelled again but unfortunately moved to throw her hands up in the air which made some sort of animals jump out from the bushes.

The animals looked a lot like lemurs but had brown fur instead of grey, eyes like a cat and fangs like a vampire, they had a thin skin layer from the arms to their body like if they could fly. And they could, one of the animals flew to Bonnie and studied her as it sat on her shoulder.

"Bonnie, don't move!" Katherine said hopeful that she could calm Bonnie down, all the vampire's could hear Bonnie's heart beating as fast as a leopard could run.

"I didn't really plan to do it either." Bonnie said and tried to sound calm but her voice failed her at the last words 'cause the lemur thing or whatever it was were now touching her cheek with it's little hand.

But it didn't help that she didn't move because just as it grabbed her cheek it was going to bite her in her throat, luckily Caroline had really good reflexes and ran to her in vampire speed and chipped it away so it hit a tree and fell to the ground lifeless.

"You can thank me later!" Caroline said proud over that she had saved her friend's life.

"Yeah, thanks C. But –" Bonnie thanked her but didn't turn to face Caroline, just stared right in front of herself at the view that didn't make her happy.

"What?" Caroline asked and turned her gaze where Bonnie had hers and wasn't too happy about it, the animals were now very angry at her for killing their friend. Another one of them flew over to Caroline and bit her in her arm as it injected it's saliva, and surprisingly it really did hurt and when it should have healed it kept on bleeding. "I'm not healing!" She announced to everyone with a expression filled with horror.

"Maybe because they eat vervain..." Rebekah said while ponting at one of the animals eating some sort of plant that was vervain.

"Seriously!? Does this stupid island have vervain too!?" Katherine screamed.

"What should we do?" Finn asked everone.

"Run?!" Caroline said as a choice.

"No, then it seems like we're weak!" Klaus said, he wanted to look strong and powerful even to animals that was so stupid that they only used their brain to know about their instincts.

"If I say that we should run, then we run!" Caroline yelled. "No discussion about it!"

"Okey love, whatever you say..." Klaus muttured and ran away in vampire speed at some direction in the jungle.

Everyone else followed him and ran in vampire speed too, except for Bonnie that they leaved to the animals.

"Nice animals..." She said trying not to show fear before running away as fast as she could at the direction that the others had left in.

It was really dark now as it seemed like she had ran into the deeper part of the jungle and it was really hard to see and discern what was impenetrable vegetation and the usual dirt but she kept on running anyway which was a big mistake since just a few meters away from her was a rift in the earth that surely was at least 1.6 km deep and 5 meters wide. Just as she didn't feel the ground anymore someone grabbed her around her waist.

She turned around and got both happy but embarrassed too when she saw who it was. "Kol?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writers Note: <strong>_**I'm sorry, this is a quite short chapter but hoped you liked it anyway! The next chapter will hopefully be longer but please, continue to review, favorite and follow this story! Like I said before, I'm literally addicted to you guys 3 I'm also sorry if my english is a little bit wierd, if you see any wrong spelling or something like that, then please let me know so I can change it then! Have a good time, bye!**


	4. The Heart Wants What It Wants

_**Writer's Note: **_**Hello all my ****_loyal_ and _new_ readers, thanks so much for you're favorites, follows and reviews, they means everything 3 The christmas is coming and here I sit with my hot chocolate and writing, a cozy moment! The time goes so fast but I'm still waiting and counting down for the crhistmas! It's so exciting!**

**-Luah 07: "****Worshiping its history, worshiping as you describe each character. ****Please be sure to update, I'm following your story. And thank you for giving us Kennett. Please help Google Translate improve"**

**Well, thank you so much 3 I'm trying my best to uptade so much I can and thank you for following, I feel like it's not many persons writing about Kennett so I feel like it's my job to make them (kennett) as popular as possible ;)**

** : "already imagine their adventures .. really love kennet.. please update soon..."**

**I'm glad you love kennett, (psst.. me too ;D.. of course haha...). We will see if you have imagine the story right ;) When I'm writing this it's not going to be the same day I publish this chapter but then I say this to the future, (or something like that) here you go! I hope I updated soon enough!**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::Chapter 4: The Heart Wants What It Wants:::::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kol?" Bonnie said surprised to see him, she was one hand away to fall into the deep deadly rift but she stared into his deep hazel brown eyes that almost seemed to hypnotize her.<p>

"Happy to see me, darling?" He said with a big grin on his lips.

Bonnie opened her mouth to tell him that she wasn't but she couldn't find a word to say which made Kol's grin grow even wider. She couldn't lie to him, she was actually happy to see him for once.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kol said proud as he lifted her back to the ground. "A tip; next time you're running, stay away from deep rifts that can kill you." He smirked.

"Well, thanks for the tip 'Mr. I know everything'." Bonnie said sarcastic when she was sure she couldn't fall down in the rift anymore. "I know how to keep myself safe!"

"Apperently not, since you almost died because of that rift." He said while pointing down at where she almost got killed.

"It would never had happen if you didn't leave me to die with those animals!"

"But we didn't leave you, we just ran away."

"With other words; you left me."

"But I did save you at least, that must indemnify it, right?"

It got silent for a second or two before Bonnie aswered. "I guess so."

His grin appeared on his lips again, he was really proud of himself. In less than an hour he had gotten Bonnie Bennett to agree with him and saved her life. But before he could say anymore Caroline appeared in front of them.

"Omg Bonnie, are you okey?" Caroline said worried. "I heard everything!"

"I'm fine." Bonnie said and smiled at her friend's concern, it was always nice to have someone who cared for you. Unfortunately she was always the one who needed to care of everyone back in Mystic Falls, no one ever cared for her. The only reason people were friend with her were because of her abilities, they called for her if they needed her help to do something. But with Caroline it was at least a little bit different, they really cared for each other and she weren't friend with Bonnie because of her abilities like Elena that used her.

"Well then," Caroline started. "Follow me, we found something that we maybe can spend the night in."

"Sounds good." Bonnie smiled.

Then Caroline, Kol and Bonnie started to walk in the direction that Caroline came from.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

"_Hello and welcome to 'Mystic Falls News', I'm Andy Star._" A female voice said coming from the tv. "_Today we have some very interesting news, earlier today there was a plane that broke and unfortunately crashed._"

Elena's ears started to listen at the word 'crashed'. Didn't Bonnie and Caroline fly with a plane today to their vacation?

"_The plane lifted from here in Mystic Falls and were supposed to land in Australia but crashed on the way there in the middle of the ocean as far as we know. Tomorrow they will send the police to search for pieces of the plane if it still remains any. FBI will also be send to the ocean to search if it were just an accident or not. The plane had the number 14509 and we hope that everyone is fine and safe that were on that plane, after all it is safer to fly with a plane than a car, train or bus._"

Wasn't the plane number 14509that they went with?

"_They couldn't unfortunately go and search today because of the storm that is coming to us and will go away in the middle of the ocean early in the morning tomorrow according to the weather channel, so tonight it's going to be very rainy and windy so if any of you need to go anywhere I'll recomend a strong umbrella or rain clothes. But if you would ask what I think I would probably say that you should stay home –_"

Elena quickly clicked on the tv remote's red button which made the tv turn black with a _beep_, as fast as she could she ran to her phone with vampire speed to check her messages with Caroline. It was always Caroline that sent messages about everything she were going to do, like if it was a school dance she always sent when it started, ended and where it was located if anyone ever needed her.

But she and Caroline had sent so many messages to each other so Elena had to scroll a while and she knew that.

'_ELENA 22-07-14 13.23: Hey C, what r u doing?_'

'_CAROLINE 22-7-14 13.25: Just chilling, ready for school soon? So many new hotties!_'

'_ELENA 22-7-14 13.29: Not ready yet, want more summer :(_'

Elena laughed a little, everything had changed so fast in so little time. But she hadn't time to miss the old times now, she needed to find that one message.

'_CAROLINE 16-09-14 18.06: School dance tonight E, meet outside the school?_'

'_CAROLINE 18-10-14 10.11: Where were you last night?_'

Kept scrolling...

'_CAROLINE 11-11-14 14.23: Guess what happened _yesterday..! _One word; YOLO... or is it a word?_'

'_CAROLINE 13-11-14 06.54: LOL, Damon just texted me... he need you're help with something! Is something going on with you guys? :)_'

_There it is!_ Elena thought for herself when she found it. But her smile faded away when she saw what the text said, this could not be good..

'_CAROLINE 17-11-14 07.43: Bonnie is coming over soon, waiting for her... :( Going with the Mikaelsons 3 We are going on the plane 14509 if you wonder, text me later. Will keep you updated, bye!_'

She quickly changed the contact to Damon and texted him a quick message.

'_ELENA 2-12-14 22.06: Damon, no time to loose. Will explain later, did you see the news? Come over to me now!_'

It didn't take very much time for Damon to text back.

'_DAMON 2-12-14 22.11: On my way..._'

The message made Elena relax a little bit but it was just temporary, what if her friends were dead? But the worst thing was that she now realized that she never really treated her friends really well recently, especially not Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>The Undiscovered Island<strong>

In front of them was a big dark grey cave covered in plants, most of the plants consisted of vines that grew all over it and hung down to the ground in the opening so that it became like a green door.

"You mean that we are going to sleep in that?" Bonnie commented not sure if it was good enough.

"Well, you can always sleep outside, here where all of those creepy animals can take you. If you ask for my opinion, I think you taste really good and then I think the animals wants a taste too..." Klaus said.

Bonnie had a flashback from when Klaus had drunk her blood, it was a horrible memory and it gave her shivers. She just wanted to erase that memory from her brain.

"The creepy cave that is located in the middle of nowhere will be fine then!" Bonnie said quickly and stepped into the cave, with everyone following her.

When they were inside they couldn't see anything, it was dark and the only sound they heard were the waterdrops falling from the roof of the cave to the ground. The air in the cave were even more soggy than outside in the jungle which made it a little bit hard to breathe.

"What now?" They all heard Katherine say.

"First of all, we need to find some sort of light so we can see something!" Rebekah aswered.

"How?" Kol asked.

"Well we can use a wood piece from a tree that Bonnie can make it burn so it can be a torch." Elijah said with a tone that made him sound really smart."

"Good idea!" Caroline commented.

"I'll go and fetch a wooden piece!" Klaus said and they all heard him run away in vampire speed and just a few seconds later he was back. "Bonnie here!"

Bonnie could hear that he was right in front of her but it took a while before she could find the wooden piece in his hands, but when she did she closed her eyes and focused on what she had in her hand and suddenly a small flame started to burn on the top of it. The fire lit up the cave with a warm yellow light and everyone could see again.

Klaus walked to one of the walls and struck his fist into it with his vampire strength so it became a hole as big as the torch's size.

"Here you go, put the torch in here so we won't need to hold it all the time." He calmly said and Bonnie did what he just said. It fit perfectly and it was a pretty smart idea.

A few minutes later everyone had lain down on the ground in different places in the cave, it was really cozy with the torch that lit it up but it was cold, really cold but they still had a huge space between each other except for Caroline and Klaus, and Elijah and Katherine.

"Goodnight love." Klaus said to Caroline that lay down his chest while he stroked her beautiful hair.

"Goodnight Nik." Caroline said and closed her eyes as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

In another corner Bonnie and Kol lay down but with a big space between them.

"Goodnight Bonnie.." Kol said but didn't get a answer, she had already fallen asleep. It had been a long and eventful day today, and Kol understood that.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

"What is so urgent that you need to text me 22.00 on the night?" Damon asked, when he looked at the clock his eyes widened. "I mean 23.00 on the the night?" He corrected himself.

"Did you see the news?" Elena answered short.

"No, should I've done that?" Damon asked again.

"No." Elena said as she nervously danced around with her finger on the table beside them, she didn't want to be the one telling him the bad news. Damon and Caroline are really close friends, or were really close friends.. She had no idea how Damon would react. "Uhmm... err... well –"

"Just tell me Elena."

"The plane that they went with crashed somewhere in the ocean, like in the middle of the ocean somewhere –"

"Who?"

"Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine and the Mikaelsons..."

Damon were just quiet for a few seconds completely emotionless before a smile spread on his lips.

"What?" Elena asked curious.

"Maybe they are still alive." Damon said with a bit of hope in his voice but he saw that Elena didn't get what he said. "I mean, they are vampire's right? And Bonnie, she is a witch... she could maybe protect them?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to give you false hope!" Elena struggled to keep Damon calm.

"It sound's like you don't want them to be fine."

"No Damon, I want them to be fine. It's just that –"

"It's just what?" Damon spat out.

"I don't really know... What if they are dead.." Elena said but her voice failed her in the end and she burst out into tears.

"Shhhhh... I'm sure they are fine, they don't die so easy. They have survived all the way from the middle ages so I don't think they are planning to die today.." Damon said as he tried to calm Elena down through caress her head and it worked because she stopped crying and looked up to Damon with a smile that made Damon feel like his work here was done. He could always make Elena in a better mood and that were one of those thing that she really liked about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

The sun rised above the thick clouds on the sky but unfortunately the light beams didn't reach the jungle trees, a storm made itself ready to break out any time but the plane survivors didn't notice. The the cave it was totally silent and everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Kol was sitting on the cold stone ground leaning against the cave wall, sleeping lightly. During the short night Bonnie had somehow ended up leaning her head against Kol's chest, using him as a pillow.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to get rid of the drowsiness. She smiled to herself when she saw Kol and Bonnie sleeping against the wall in a very intimate position, never in a million years she would have thought she would see that picture.

A few minutes later Bonnie began to moan as she snuggled deeper into Kol's chest. She smiled in her sleep, enjoying the feeling of warmth emitting from the body next to her. Kol woke up as she did that and stared down at her, when Bonnie heard a noise from somewhere that sounded like an animal she gently squeezed her eyes before slowly opening them. Bonnie woke up to the sight of Kol's handsome face, which was only a few inches away from hers, smirking down at her.

She screamed as she threw herself to the opposite side of the cave, grabbing onto the the wall.

"What the hell!?" She screamed low. "What did you do?!

"I didn't do anything darling." Kol said in defence. "I should maybe ask _you_ that question, it was you drooling on me– not that I blame you..."

_Gross..._ Bonnie thought while shivering as she wondered what she just done. She remained silent but a lot was going on in her mind, she couldn't believe that the cozy body that kept her from freezing a few moments ago had been Kol...

Everyone that still had been sleeping had woke up from Kol and Bonnie's conversation but no one questioned why they had been fighting.

"Good morning everyone!" Katherine was the one who broke the silence.

"Good morning Kathe–" Rebekah answered before she yawned and threw her fists up in the air to stretch.

Finn that still hadn't seen his surroundings yet rubbed his eyes. "Guys, I had this really strange dream that we crashed on some wierd island and –" He said before he saw where he was as everyone was staring at him. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No, unfortunatelyit wasn't. We are stuck on this island that we don't even know where it is located..." Elijah said disappointed.

"We know that the island is located somewhere in the Atlantic..." Caroline said trying to cheer everyone up but didn't succeed. "Okey, I know that that isn't so much help to know but it is at least something!"

"We need to explore this island more.." Kol told. "Who's with me?"

"I agree!" Katherine smirked, she had always loved adventures and excursions.

"I'm in too!" Klaus raised his hand.

Soon everybody had agreed on the plan and were excited to implement it.

"Good, everybody's in! Let's go!" Kol said happy. "But remember, we need to stick together this time! The most important things we have is each other..." He said but the last thing he said was addressed to Bonnie since he had locked eyes with her.

"Oh please. Shut up..." Bonnie noticed it and broke the eyecontact with him to roll her eyes. "Are you going to tease me with it forever?"

This had not gone unnoticed by Rebekah that wanted to know everythinged that happened all the time which made her slightly annoyed that she had missed something.

"Nothing." Bonnie answered short, she was in no mood to tell everyone what had happened.

"Actually –" Kol began but got interrupted by Caroline punching his arm, she saw what had happened and understood if Bonnie didn't want to tell anyone so she did certainly not let Kol tell them. At her actions Kol raised his hands in surrender. "Well, maybe we should get going..." He said instead.

When they got outside the cave it only took a few seconds for them to get wet, it rained heavily and a thick fog had laid down in the jungle which made it really hard to see. But it was not only that, the wind blew so strong that it almost seemed to be a tornado.

"I should have taken an umbrella to this vacation...!" Katherine announced which hair and clothes was ruined, she almost cried at that fact. The most important thing in her life was how she looked, except for Elijah of course.

"One; This is not really what you can call a vacation. Two; An umbrella would not help!" Rebekah yelled annoyed.

"Fighting will not solve this problem, how will we see where we are going?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no idea, maybe we should seek shelter in the cave and wait until the storm is over..?" Caroline aswered with another question.

Everyone except for Kol thought that was a good idea and made a sound that they agreed, even though it was hard to hear 'cause of the storm.

"Oh.. come on guys! Don't give up now, we have come this far, we can't give up!" Kol whined. When most of the group hit theirselfs in their forheads Kol realized what they meant. "Okey, I know, we haven't come far yet, we are only one step outside the cave but we still can't let a little harmless storm stop us!"

It wasn't really a harmless storm but they didn't care about that fact.

"We are the Mikaelsons, we can handle everything!" Kol continued to convince them. When Kol only mentioned the Mikaelsons Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie glared angrily at him. "And of course you too!" Kol corrected himself nervously when he noticed it, he didn't know how deadly they were if they worked together and he didn't want to know either.

"Well then, what are we waiting or?" Elijah said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writers Note:<strong>_** Hehe, I've been waiting so long to write about the Kennett moment in the cave 333 Unfortunately I didn't write it all by my own, the idea and most of the event was written by "KlausIsMyEverything" in "Eternal Bonds", it was a really good story and I couldn't write it as good as she/he did so I copied a little bit of it but changed a lot. Just wanted to tell you guys this 'cause I hate when people steal my work and then don't even give cred for it... Well, anyways, I hope that you have started to put up decorations for christmas that is coming soon! I can't wait, I literally counting the days and hours left...! **

**Please review, follow and favorite this story... Love you guys! Bye!**


	5. Wild Heart

_**A/N:**_** First of all, I'm sorry guys that it took a while to update... I've been sick and I still thing I am. '****_Cough cough_'... I hate viruses! But still, here I am to make the best out of the situation! Even though I am tired and things like that I have this urge to keep writing on this story, it's my hobby to write stories and read different books. It's soooooo boring to sleep and need to stay in the bed all day.. (I know, it sounds wonderful, haha lol, but not in my situation).**

**Okey, whatever... now where not going to talk about my life more :) Last chapter got a lot of reviews according to me and I just want to say _thank you_ guys for all of them and for making me smile! I'm not going to write down exactly what the reviews said 'cause I am kind of lazy today (I'm really sorry) but you know who you are.**

**'vivia. chalista' Yes, a lot can happen in the jungle and I have a plan ready for them, hope you will like it!**

**'Luah 07' Haha yes, I loved that moment too and loved writing it.. tehehe... I also think they are soooooo perfect for each other, it's too bad the writers to tvd don't notice it :( The day they will give us Kennett I will celebrate!**

**'Sparksy97' Hihi yes, I don't really like Elena's character either. In some strange way Elena has turned out like Katherine; bad, egotistic and things like that and she is always using Bonnie. I mean, I love Katherine's character because she is supposed to be mean and things like that :) but Elena is supposed to be a nice and lovley friend... I think something went wrong in the scripts.**

**Anyway now, relax and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::Chapter 5: Wild Heart:::::<strong>

* * *

><p>The thick grey clouds above the jungle kept letting small raindrops in such a big amount fall down at the tree tops as the strong wind kept on blow down everything in it's way.<p>

"I'm cold!" Katherine whined as the group walked around in the jungle to explore it but now she was tired and annoyed that her outfit was ruined, she couldn't fix it and she was wet. But the worst thing of all reasons were that she had no idea where they were. They was lost, _somewhere_ on earth...

"You are a vampire, we are _always_ cold!" Rebekah said in a 'shut-up-I-am-tired-of-you're-bullshit' tone.

"No, we just doesn't feel warmth or coldness..." Elijah said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, whatever..." Rebekah said but she had stopped listen at the conversation as Elijah began to speak. "What is we looking for anyway?"

"Something...?" Caroline replied with a question addressed to Kol.

"Don't ask me..." Kol answered smirking.

Bonnie stopped walk right there and the other's did the same. "You are joking, right?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"Of course I am joking darling!" Kol said and turned around facing the group. "We are looking for some things or places that can be useful, and also for food."

"We prioritize food!" Klaus announced. "If I don't feed soon I will just choose the nearest living thing and kill it..."

Everyone turned to Bonnie that got for the first time in a long time afraid of her own safety, she made a scared grimace without knowing it.

"Klaus!" Caroline warned him, she would not let him drink her best friend's blood.

"I'm sorry love..." Klaus started. "I didn't mean it."

Even if Klaus said that he didn't mean it Bonnie still knew the very truth in what he had said, her position among with a group of vampire's weren't the best place on a lost island. Soon enough they would start to get hungry and she had no idea if there was any other living creature on this island except for her and the weird animals, but they weren't a choice to eat. If they didn't get out here soon enough she would be their meal.

"Let's keep going." She said lost in her thoughts that made a movie in front of her about different ways to die as they were stuck on here.

This didn't go unnoticed by Caroline but she didn't comment, just followed Bonnie that had taken the lead. But as Bonnie fell deeper into her thoughts Caroline began to get worried.

"He didn't mean it Bonnie, I promise –" Caroline convinced her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep.." Bonnie coldly said without even glancing at her, she just kept moving forward with everyone following her behind.

"Maybe we should split on us so we can find anything faster?" Rebekah said in a question in hope to ease the tensed air between everyone.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Katherine exclaimed. "I'm with Elijah!" She then said and linked arms with him like a little girl with her best friend.

"I'm with Caroline." Klaus said fast so she couldn't change her mind.

"Rebekah?" Kol asked but got totally ignored since Rebekah glared at him but turned to Finn instead.

"Finn, you're with me." She said with a sugar sweet voice to Finn.

"Uhm sure, but –" Finn started.

"Great, come on Finn. Let's go!" Rebekah interrupted him and dragged him by his arm with her in some direction away from the others. "We have a mission to complete!"

With that said the other pairs did the same and left Bonnie and Kol alone with each other once again.

"Well Bonnie –" Kol said, he was very happy to get to be with Bonnie alone. But as always she destroyed his joy.

"No Kol, I'm going alone." She said and then left in some random direction.

"Why? The jungle can be really dangerous." He said quickly and followed her.

"I can take care of myself."

"Last time I remember you were alone by yourself you were close to die when you almost fell into that rift, but luckily I was there and saved you darling."

She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"You are still not going with me." She slowly said as she looked him straight into his his hazel brown eyes, they were really deep and... beautiful Bonnie thought for herself. Wait what? Stop it Bonnie! Concentrate!

"Why?" He whined like a little boy wanting a ice cream and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I also remember last time when we were forced to be together, it was on the air plane and it ended up with that you said to that old lady that we were married."

"Sorry, I don't really see the problem?"

"Ughh, you are impossible!" She said and turned around to keep walking but he pulled her back to him with a firmly grip around her waist. She shivered at the contact and her heart beated faster like a horse running, and she knew it exposed her because she knew he could hear it. But the worst were that she found herself not wanting him to remove his hands from her waist.

He smiled one of his famous smiles when he saw the effect he had on her. "Please darling." He begged, of all mystic things in life he thought that Bonnie was different from other girls, and he couldn't help the feeling to have to protect her and the longing to be with her all the time. She woke up strange feeling in him that he hadn't felt in his whole life.

"Okey fine, but don't do anything stupid, okey?" Bonnie finally gave up and broke the wall she had built up around herself.

* * *

><p>"You think the other is fine?" Caroline asked worried, she didn't like the thought that they had left Bonnie and Kol alone together, but she knew Bonnie could take care of herself. But what if she couldn't? What if something happened? Maybe those weird lemur looking animals drank her blood! And she lost her powers! Panic started to take over Caroline as she fell deeper and deeper into her thoughts about of what could happen to Bonnie.<p>

"Yes, they're fine love." Klaus said which woke Caroline up from her thoughts. "I can still hear her heart beat."

"Wait what? I don't think it's her heart..." Caroline told him, she could also hear it but it beated to fast and strong to be hers.

"Why shouldn't it be?"

"I can hear it too and you have better hearing than me, and that reason make it pretty impossible that I would hear it clearly which I oddly enough does. Nik, it isn't her heart"

"Who else's heart would it be? The vampires?"

Caroline suddenly stopped walking which made Klaus wonder what was wrong, her eyes was filled with fear.

"That's heart." She said and pointed at something behind Klaus, he turned around and saw a big animal with a orange and yellow colour with black stripes all over it's body. "It's the tiger's heart." She made it clear.

"It's a tiger, love, it won't kill you." Klaus tried to calm her down, but he suddenly wondered how many times he had said that to everyone in different ways since they got here.

"I know but don't you see the size of it!? It's like godzilla in that movie we saw!" Caroline exclaimed. Okey, she knew that the tiger weren't literally as big as godzilla but he did get her point.

"Calm down, it can sense fear, I think..." Klaus told her when the tiger crept closer to them as if they were it's prey.

"I thought you said that I shouldn't be scared of it, people usually say that calm down because they don't want to be killed!"

"You shouldn't be afraid of it, I said calm down because if you maybe scare it away, and we aren't _people_."

"Why do you care about if it run away or not?"

"_Because_, that might maybe be our _only_ source to food."

First Caroline didn't get what he meant by it but then something said click in her mind.

"No Klaus, you are not going to drink it's blood!" Caroline decided.

"Why not love?" Klaus inquired, didn't she hear what he just said. "I repeat; that tiger might be our only source to food."

"You are not going to kill that tiger because the species is in danger of extinction, and if that tiger lives it must mean that other animals lives too becuase it must eat to survivle!"

"Then it doesn't matter if this island loose a animal." Klaus said and walked towards the tiger that roared when his eyes got yellow and fangs grew.

But suddenly it ran away before Klaus got to it, and oddly enough he didn't ran after it. Well, he tried but Caroline had a firmly grip around his arm and pulled him back.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, when I said that you shouldn't kill it I meant what I said!" Caroline yelled at him. "Just let it escape this time, okey?"

"Okey..." Klaus muttured under his breath, for _this_ time he would let it escape. But what they both didn't know was that it didn't run because it was scared, it ran away because it had received another scent.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes widened as she saw something moving and she immediately screamed with all her lungs.<p>

"What?" Kol said as fast as he heard her screaming.

"Did you see that size of that spider, it was as big as my hand!" Bonnie answered and made a gesture to show him how big it was.

"Was that the only thing you screamed about?" Kol asked relieved that nothing horrible had happened.

Bonnie was going to say yes but then her mind gave her a better idea. "No, also that it is sitting on your head." Bonnie pointed at his hair.

"WHAT? Get it off of me!" He said and tried to find it with his hands but didn't find anything.

Bonnie burst out in laugh when he got so afraid for just a spider that didn't even exist, and then he realized that she had made it up.

"I can't... breathe..." She said between her laughs.

"Haha, very funny Bon." He said in a sarcastic voice. Even though he should get mad at her he didn't, instead he just loved to see Bonnie laugh.

After a minute of non-stop laughing she forced herself to stop, she knew it was pretty mean to joke with him like this but she couldn't help it. He looked so cute when he blushed, wait what? Why did she notice that?

But before she could give more time to the thought she froze and her smile quickly faded away as her eyes landed on something behind Kol.

"Kol, look behind you." She slowly said not wanting to attract attention from the shadow that hid itself among the plants.

"No, I'm not going to be fooled again." He persisted.

"It's not the time to discuss that now.."

"And when is it time to do that?"

"Not now, I just said that you should look behind yourself."

"Well, and I asked when we are going to talk about –"

"KOL! JUST TURN FREAKING AROUND!" She screamed when her patience ended.

He finally turned around with a grimace and then realized that he should have listened to Bonnie, in front of him was a big animal, a really big animal. The animal had crept closer to them in silence in hope that it could have kept low profile but when Bonnie had screamed it's reflexes had taken action. It roared and jogged over to them not caring if it had been noticed.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Bonnie thought for herself, she shouldn't have screamed. _Why just a tiger?_

As it came closer it seemed to only have one target, it changed direction to Bonnie and before any of them could react it was already there and seemed to examine her for a second.

It felt like everything went in slow motion but Kol acted without a second thought and ran towards the tiger and snapped it's neck so the body quickly fell to the muddy ground.

"You okay?" Kol asked Bonnie but noticed the bloddy wound she had on her leg.

She bit her lower lip because of the pain but managed to get out a few words. "Yeah, except for the fact that the tiger tore me with it's claws but it's okay. The wound is only superficially, I think..." Her heart was still pounding but really fast, she was actually really happy for once that Kol were her company. "Thanks."

"No problem, really. But remember that you owe me, twice." He joked and she smiled in response, it felt good that _he_ was the one to make her smile. He was pretty proud that he had managed to save her two times the last 48 hours, but his joy disappeard when he came back to reality. He had to do something about the wound.

His eyes got bloodshot and he got fangs, he bit down in his own wrist. "Here, drink my blood."

"No." She refused, it would be against all of her principles. Sure, she lived in a world surrounded by vampires but that didn't mean she liked them.

"You need to." He tried to convince her before it would heal.

"No, it's okay. Witches heals faster than humans." She said, and now it would be too late to change her mind 'cause his wound had healed.

Why did she have to be so stubborn? Kol asked himself and then decided to do something else.

When he started to take his shirt off Bonnie got a little bit uncomfortable but got relieved when he just wrapped it around her wound like a bandage.

But she didn't complain, she got a great view of his muscles. Unfortunately she felt her heart reveal her since it pounded faster at his actions, and she knew he noticed it since he smirked then.

"Uhm.. thanks." She said in a husky voice and looked down at her leg that wrapped in his blue shirt.

For a second it was an awkward silence filled in the air but it got broken when it started to thunder and a sharp white light went through the jungle.

"We should get moving." Bonnie told him and then glanced to the dead tiger that had tried to kill her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea with your leg..." He exclaimed and pointed down at her leg.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine." She then said and tried to walk but a sharp pain shot through her leg every move she made.

Kol noticed this and grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up in his arms like a married couple.

"Let me down." She said, every bone in her body screamed that this was right but her mind thought the opposite.

"No, I'm not going to let you walk in pain." He said stubbornly and started to walk forward with her still in his arms.

When she realized that he weren't going to change his mind she gave up and made herself comfortable in his arms, she hated that this felt so natural like he had done that with Bonnie in her whole life. She just didn't want to admit that she never wanted him to let her go right now.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Caroline wondered, she had thought she had heard somthing odd.<p>

"No, what did you hear love?" Klaus asked.

"I thought I heard something... maybe it was..." She stopped right in the sentence, her mind was working on max as she tried to remember what she had heard, and then it hit her. "I heard Rebekah screaming."

Klaus ears started to listen very carefully at his sister's name. "Where did the sound come from?" He asked but it wasn't necessary since he picked up the scream too now. "Come on love."

Then they ran away in vampire speed in the direction they heard the scream come from.

* * *

><p>"NIK!... CAROLINE!" Rebekah screamed out in the jungle but nothing happened.<p>

She and Finn had collected everyone now except for Klaus and Caroline, and just as Rebekah took a deep breathe to scream once again their names, Klaus and Caroline appeard behind them.

When Caroline and Klaus had came there they saw Finn, Rebekah, Katherine, Elijah, Bonnie and Kol stand there, well with other words, the whole group was standing there waiting for them.

Caroline were going to ask what was going on when she noticed that Bonnie lifted from the ground and was comfortable in Kol's arms her curiosity took a turn into another subject.

"Bonnie..?" Caroline asked shortly, even though it wasn't much of a question she knew that Bonnie would get it.

"I got attacked by a tiger, and well.." She answered and dangled one of her legs to show what had happened, and not until then Caroline noticed that a blue shirt was wrapped around Bonnie's legs and Kol didn't wear a shirt at all.

Caroline couldn't help to think that Kol and Bonnie would be such a cute couple together, but it was a thought that was quickly replaced by guilt. If she would have let Klaus kill that tiger non of that would have happened.

"What?" Bonnie asked when she noticed that Caroline's face got a whitish colour.

Caroline turned to Klaus for help but he had the same expression, so she knew he wouldn't be to any help. "Uhm... we kind of let that tiger live instead of making it to our food..."

"What do you mean by we? You mean you did that!" Klaus defended himself.

"Okay, yes I mean _I_ let that tiger go." Caroline said embarrassed.

"It's okay." Katherine quickly said which made Caroline and Klaus wonder again why they were there. "Rebekah and Finn found food."

Finn then made a gesture to them to follow him in silence which they did and when they had walked for a while they came to a place where a lake was located, but it wasn't the lake they showed to them. It was the different animals surrounding it and the fruit and berries that grew there.

"Wow, good job!" Klaus said proud of his siblings.

And it seemed that a miracle had happened 'cause suddenly the storm disappeard, the rain and the wind stopped, and the thunder did the same. Everyone was still wet but no one really cared any more, not even Katherine. They had been saved, for now anyway.

"Thank god we found food, I had the worst day ever today!" Katherine said not taking her eyes off the beautiful view of food.

"Well, I had a pretty good time today." Kol whispered into Bonnie's ear which made her blush, but she had no idea why. But one thing was for sure, she couldn't agree more with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_** Well, I enjoyed writing this chapter even though it was pretty much a fillar chapter. But I feel kind of awkward for writing that Kennett moment after the tiger attack, I know that is silly to feel awkward about but still, hehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please continue to review, favorite and follow the story 3 Have a good time.**


	6. Red Sky

_**A/N: **_**Hello Guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like weeks, I've been a little bit busy on the holidays with Christmas and all that stuff. But the main reason why I haven't updated in a while is because I have gotten a new computer for gift and then I wanted to transfer my information from my old computer to my new and it took 4 days for it to do it, but if that wasn't enough it didn't work so all those 4 days went for nothing. But now it fixed with the information so here you go with the story! I will try to update more often from now on so this never happens again, if you're starting to wonder if I have given up on this story you're **_**wrong**_**. I have NOT given up on this story!**

**By the way while I still write this, thank you all that reviewed on my last chapter! You know who you are and I really mean it; thaaaank yooou soo much! And I hope you had a great Christmas and a new year, hope u enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::Chapter 6: Red Sky:::::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you really think it was the best idea to split up… again?" Bonnie questioned Caroline worried, they had found a place in the jungle a few days ago with food and water. There were no way they could complain about it, actually everyone was very thankful for it. Now they didn't have a time limit to get out of here, but earlier this morning they had decided to split up the group again. Last time they did that Bonnie almost got killed by a tiger, of course everyone could take care of themselves here, they were vampires after all, but Bonnie have always had the need and feeling that she should protect everyone else.<p>

"I don't know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline answered as she turned her face towards Bonnie. "I mean, we got time for just the two of us that we haven't got in a long time. But what if the others don't do their task that they got…"

Bonnie and Caroline had got the task to look for some wood and things you could build a little hut with, they could really need a hut or something that they can sleep in and protect themselves from the jungles dangerous animals. The days since they had leaved the cave hadn't gone so easy, one day Katherine had woke up because of an animal had found a place to sleep on her face. Another day Finn had almost fallen into a pit in the ground when he was asleep, and it was a very deep pit that seemed to be made by some sort of animal. Yes, almost every near death or horrible incident included the animals on the island for some strange reason.

While Bonnie and Caroline had got that task, the others had got other things that they should do. Kol, Klaus and Elijah's task were to go and find a way to reach the outer world to search for help to get off this island, and Katherine, Rebekah and Finn's task were to search if the island were inhabited or if it were just them.

"I think they do their work just as we are trying to do, but it's pretty meaningless." Bonnie said her opinion with a sigh. "The only wood we have found is the trees and don't even you can break them, like what is the trees made of? Super wood?"

"Nah, I don't know. It's strange that almost everything on this island seems to be protected against vampires, like the lemur animals and now the trees too…" Caroline said and looked around in the jungle while they kept walking through the dense terrain. "But we can't give up now! And it's not meaningless."

"Uhm, Caroline, we haven't even found _one_ stick yet."

"So? If we keep walking maybe we will find one."

"And what if we don't?"

"Uhm… well… then -"

"Exactly, then we don't know what we should do! Then it _is_ meaningless."

"No, Bonnie. I didn't mean it like that. If we can't find any wood or sticks, then we will find another way to build a hut."

Bonnie sighed once again, she had realized that they hadn't talking about building a hut anymore. When should Caroline realize that maybe there wasn't a way to get out of this island after all? Usually Bonnie was the person that had hope and believed, but now it was a different case. They had tried everything from building a S.O.S fire to trying to find the end of the island, but nothing worked. Firstly, a S.O.S fire wouldn't work, they were somewhere in the middle of the ocean so the smoke wouldn't get noticed. And secondly, the island were endless, they had no idea how big it really was.

A faint breeze swept past them and suddenly Bonnie became tensed and shivers went through her body like a wave in the sea. She stopped walking without a warning and Caroline followed her lead wondering what was going on.

"Did you feel that?" Bonnie asked trying to relax but couldn't, it was like she was made of stone.

"No, felt what?" Caroline wondered curious. It went silent for a while before another breeze swept past them and Caroline shivered too. "Yeah, I felt it. It was just a faint breeze…"

"No… or yes. It was a faint breeze, but it felt like something or somebody called for us." Bonnie corrected her.

"Well, you're the witch here." Caroline said with excitement growing inside of her, finally something interesting happened. "Show me the way where they called for us."

They started to walk again and Bonnie turned to glare at Caroline that had a smile on her face. "It isn't that easy! Besides, it's gone now whatever it was."

"Awhh, of course."

"What do you mean with 'of course'?"

"Well, finally when something interesting happened it's gone."

"It happens interesting things every day here!"

"Like what?"

"Remember yesterday? When you were going to drink that animals blood but failed?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

"_Maybe we should go and hunt some, love?" Klaus said adressed to Caroline that sat beside Bonnie and played with a flower._

_Caroline saw Klaus standing in front of her, she immediately smiled because of two things. 1. Klaus, 2. The thought of go and hunt. "Sure!" She said but then turned to Bonnie to ask for permission, sure she didn't need to but she didn't want to leave Bonnie alone with the others._

_Bonnie understood exactly what Caroline was fishing for and nodded her head, they didn't need to talk to understand each other."It's okay, go and hunt."_

_Surley Bonnie hated vampires, but she had learned to live with them. And even if she didn't want to admit it, being stuck with them on an island made her realize that they wasn't so bad after all. She was still a little bit uncomfortable with them going and hunt, but she couldn't prevent Caroline from doin' it just because of it._

_Caroline arose from the ground to stand beside Klaus. "Where shall we begin?"_

"_Come with me." He answered and they started walking away from where everyone else was._

_After half an hour of just walking and some chit chat Klaus suddenly stopped._

"_Did you hear that?" Klaus asked._

"_No, what did you hear?" Caroline answered with another question, she hated that Klaus always heard everything but she didn't._

"_It sounded like something was walking." He said._

"_Do you think it was an animal?" Caroline questioned quickly but mentally cursed herself when she thought about what she said, of course it must be an animal. What else could it be?_

"_Yes, I think it is an animal."_

"_Well then, what are we waiting for-" She stopped herself in the middle of the sentence when she also picked up the sound. "I hear it too."_

"_Great, you can take it." Klaus said and kissed her forehead. "I'll wait here."_

_She felt very awesome as he said that because firstly, she heard the sound too and secondly, he always made everything for her, she was glad that he let her do it this time._

_She gave him a faint smile that thanked him enough before she rushed at the sound in vampire speed, and had the prey pressed against a tree when she suddenly fell to the ground with the worst headache in the world._

"_I'm so sorry, Caroline!" She heard someone say and suddenly the headache was gone. "If I had known that it was you I never would have given you aneurysms."_

_Caroline raised her sight to see Bonnie, she quickly stood up and brushed off some leaves from her clothes. "It's okay Bonnie, no problem." She said before she heard someone smirk a familiar smirk behind her._

_She turned around only to see Kol standing there, questions started to bubble inside of her. She opened her mouth to ask them what they were doin' but another sound drew her attention that sounded like a hoarse lion, turning her head again to see that beside her was the world's cutest animal. It looked like an water buffalo with very long white fur that reached the ground, its big brown but black eyes twinkled like a dog begging for food. It seemed to be a little smaller than a regular water buffalo, its size were a little bigger than a cardboard box._

"_Aww, such a cutie!" Bonnie said but backed a few steps away from it. "But I don't get a good feeling about this…"_

"_Well, I need some food…" Caroline said and seemed to consider the disadvantages and the benefits with killing it, after a second or two she clapped her hands together. "Killing it will it be!"_

_She walked slowly forward to the mystic little creature. "Calm, calm… You won't feel anything." She said and just as she was about to touch it, it made the sound again which resulted to that Caroline jumped back a step and she did all right in doin' that._

_Suddenly the animal seemed to change in appearance, the fur started to sprawl to every possible way which made it look bigger. The eyes got bloodred just like a vampires eyes before killing its prey, and suddenly the little cutie wasn't so much as a cutie anymore. The more correctly word was monster._

"_Seems like you pissed it off…" Kol said while studying the animals transformation._

"_Uhm, no. I don't think -" Caroline said but got cut off when the animal tried to bite her, she screamed and jumped back a few steps. "It tried to bite me!" She told them horrified._

_And so she noticed that it had fangs when it tried to bite her again so she jumped back… and then it tried to bite her once again and she jumped back. It kept on a while until she was located and stuck at a tree that stopped her from jumping back again._

"_Please help me from this little devil!" She almost screamed._

"_You're a vampire, kill it yourself…" Bonnie said serious but was near to burst out in laugh._

_Just as Caroline thought about killing it the animal dropped dead to the ground, apparently killing it wasn't necessary. She looked up to Bonnie and Kol to see if they did anything, but they just stood there ready anytime to fall to the ground in laugher._

"_What?" Caroline spat out and put her hands on her waist. "It was scary, okay?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Caroline burst out in laugh at the memory and Bonnie smiled proud of herself. "Yes, I remember that. I couldn't kill such a cute animal!" Caroline said and pouted her mouth.

"Apparently not, but you should have seen your face when that fluffy thing turned into a monster and tried to bite you!" Bonnie laughed so hard so she was about to fall into a bush with blue flowers on that had a sharp shape with yellow dots on, and Caroline's response to the near accident were to laugh even harder at her friend's clumsiness. "That was close…" Bonnie said and took a firmly grip around her friend's arm to keep going forward which gave Caroline no choice, so she started walking too.

"I should have killed the monster when I had the chance!" Caroline said ironic when she had calmed her laugher. "But seriously, what happened to it?"

"I don't know, I think it got a heart attack or something…"

"Oh… of course! That explains everything."

"Yeah, but I wonder how it transformed…"

"I wonder that too, it almost seemed that it transformed into a 'water-buffalo-vampire-version'!"

"Well, didn't it almost turn into a vampire? Because then everything seems so clear."

"What do you mean?"

"The trees are stronger than vampires, the lemur animals could almost run in supernatural speed, vervain grows here and the water buffalo animal turned into a version of a vampire!"

"You're right… but I thought the lemur animals flew?"

"Do you really think so? What if they ran in vampire speed so it just looked like they flew?"

Dead silence came into the air and just some birds song could be heard. "Do you think we're on… vampire island?" Caroline asked very serious but apparently Bonnie didn't take it so serious since she started to giggle. "What!?"

"You sound like those persons in comedy horror movies!" Bonnie answered but tried to stop her giggle. "Well, but maybe you're right. We should call this island 'vampire island'."

"Exactly!" Caroline said and threw her hands in the air. "But exactly how did it become vampire island?"

"I don't know, we aren't scientists." Bonnie said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, we will figure it out later. Now to the other subject." Caroline said and clapped her hands together. "What happened between you and Kol yesterday, you know, while I was gone?"

Bonnie gulped down and the memory swept into her mind like a wave in the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

_Bonnie played with the flower that Caroline had fiddled with before she and Klaus went to go and hunt, when she raised her sight she saw them walking hand in hand away from the others. What should she do while they were gone?_

_She arose from the ground and started to look for the grimoire that she luckily enough had taken with her but she couldn't find it, it could be good to read some spells in case if she needed them. But where did she put it? She was sure that she had it beside her._

"_Great!" She said to herself ironic._

"_Are you looking for this?" Someone said behind her so she immediately turned around and in front of her stood Kol with her grimoire in his hand that he dangled with._

"_Yes, Kol. That's what I'm looking for." Bonnie said without much emotions. "Now, give it to me."_

_He smirked one of his infamous smiles. "Well, well… you don't have to be so grumpy. You can ask nice if you can have it."_

"_I'm not grumpy." Bonnie said to her defense and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Yes, you are." Kol tried again._

"_No, I said that I'm not."_

_Kol smirked once again and for some reason Bonnie couldn't help but smile too, but she had no idea why._

"_Okay… I might be a little bit grumpy." Bonnie admitted herself defeated. "But can I please have my grimoire back?"_

_He handed Bonnie her grimoire that immediately started to flip the pages in it._

"_What are you searching for?" Kol wondered and sat down close beside her, when she moved away a little he moved after her._

"_Nothing really, just looking if there is some spell we can use for future purposes." She sighed not taking her gaze from the grimoire._

"_Well, that seems boring." He said and just as Bonnie opened her mouth to protest he lifted her from the ground into his arms, just like a married couple, and started to walk away with her._

"_What are you doing!?" She exclaimed and tried to escape from his arms but with no succeed, when she realized that he wouldn't let her go she stopped struggling. This was the second time this was happening, and why did it feel so natural?_

"_Somewhere away from the others."_

"_Why?"_

"_You know that the jungle is dangerous to be alone in, right?" He said not really answering the question._

"_If I got a penny every time you said that, I would be the richest person here. You know that, right?" She said while crossing her arms._

"_Well, but it is actually true." He defended and smiled._

_Bonnie let out a small laugh and shook her head slowly, Kol could really be stubborn and stand for his opinion no matter what. "Why do you care?" She suddenly asked._

"_What?"_

"_Why are you telling me all the time that it's dangerous?"_

"_Because, Bonnie Bennett, I care for you."_

_It went a few minutes before Bonnie finally broke the awkward silence. "When are you going to let me down?"_

"_Hmm, let me think…" He answered pretended to think about it. "Not yet."_

"_Okay, so let me reformulate myself." She said a little bit amused. "Where are we going? Or I mean, where are you going with me?"_

"_You will see soon." He answered once again._

"_Why can't you just tell me!?"_

"_Because…" He started but faded away, she turned her head to where he was looking and her mouth went open in surprise._

_In front of them was a river that floated past them, the water had a blueish colour but it was so clear so you could see every detail in it. The jungle had a very dense terrain with huge roots and trees that grew everywhere and all the leaves on the treetops created a roof which only a few sunbeams succeeded to break through, but where the river floated the jungle opened itself and let the sunlight shine free over the river wherever it wanted to shine. But if that wasn't enough, if you followed the river where it seemed to start you could see a waterfall and that wasn't far away._

"_Wow, Kol, it's beautiful." Bonnie said when Kol had let her down on the ground again._

"_Well, thank you. I get to hear that very often." He said and smirked to himself._

_She hit him playfully on his arm as she smiled and shook her head, but he didn't even flinch though. He could also be really silly sometimes, but Bonnie didn't give that thought more time since she walked over to the river. The sound of the water effervesce past them were pretty high but it didn't stop her to sit down lower her feets into the rushing water and dangle with them which created a rather strong resistance, the water was pretty cold but refreshing._

"_How did you find this place?" She asked as she raised her gaze to lock eyes with him._

"_Yesterday I was just walking around a little bit in the jungle and then I came here." He said simply and shrugged as he walked over to her repeated her move, sit down and lower his feet into the river._

"_Oh… okay." She said and lowered her gaze to the river. "But why did you bring me here instead of letting me read in my grimoire?"_

"_Because this is so much more fun, and you seemed bored." He said and shrugged again._

_Bonnie seemed to think for a second, he was right. This was far more much than to read in her grimoire, plus, she was pretty bored before Kol bringed her here. "I guess that's true…" She said and thought some more. "But I think we need to go back now before they start to wonder where we are."_

"_That can be fixed." He said and before Bonnie could even react to his words he had taken her in his arms again and they were in a far other landscape._

_Bonnie suspected that he had vampire speeded away with her, but that didn't bother her so much. What did bother her was that he tickled her and had no idea why, it was actually pretty nice if she was able to stop laughing._

"_Still want to go back?" He asked as he kept tickle her._

"_Kol, stop it." She succeeded to say between her laughs._

_He stopped to tickle her and let her down on the ground again, but she kept stand very close to him as she smiled. And before they both realized what was happening Kol leaned down to her and their lips connected in a shy kiss, but neither of them pulled back to their surprise. The kiss continued more passionately and just at that perfect moment Bonnie was suddenly pinned up against a tree, she suddenly gave the person aneurysms by pure reaction. But when she really saw who it was she only got confused._

"_I'm so sorry, Caroline!" She said, and when she saw Caroline hold her head in her hands on the ground she stopped the aneurysms. "If I had known that it was you I never would have given you aneurysms."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Uhm… nothing happened between us." Bonnie said blushing, she was not really ready to tell her what really had happened. When Caroline had just asked her the question just seconds ago she had not being prepared for how she should answer. "Nothing important happened."

Caroline examined her very suspicious but decided to let it go, she knew something had happened but she also knew that Bonnie would talk about it when she's ready. "Okay…" She said anyway and turned around to look where they came from, she was sure that now they had walked over two miles. "But seriously, maybe you're right. We should give up, we haven't even found one stick yet so…"

"Wait what?" Bonnie said and turned her head to Caroline but they kept walking just like they had done in over five hours. "No, we shouldn't give up. Just like you said before, this is not meaningless. We will find a way."

Caroline seemed to hesitate for second before she gave in. "Okay, we won't give up… I'm just so tired!"

"Me too." Bonnie said without even think twice. They kept walking in silence for a while before Bonnie suddenly lit up. "Wait, I know what we can do!"

"Spill." Caroline said happily, in this condition she could almost agree to anything.

"Come with me." Bonnie said and dragged Caroline with her through her arm.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I love this place!" Caroline said as she examined the landscape. "When did you find it?"<p>

"Not long ago…" Bonnie answered, they were at the river that she and Kol had been at yesterday.

"Well, I don't know about you…" Caroline started and looked at the water like it was her whole life. "But I'm going to take a dip."

"Count me in." Bonnie said as she crossed her arms.

They started to take their clothes off but kept their underwear on, there was no way they were going to bath naked… in a jungle. The water was just as cold as yesterday, just this time it felt warmer.

"Omg, this is so nice." Caroline said as she swam around in a circle.

"I totally agree." Bonnie agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_** I hope you liked this, and once again… I'm sooo sorry that it took so long time until this update. In this chapter it didn't happen much but next chapter it will, and I really will try to update within a week next time, have a good time until then. Please favorite, follow and review this chapter, love you guys!**


End file.
